Dispensers for inter-folded sheet are known in the art. There is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,345 to Plank a pop-up tissue dispenser including a replaceable clip of tissues which are dispensed through an aperture generally perpendicular to the axis of the roll of sheets. It is noted in the '345 patent that the clips of tissues could be available as single pre-packaged units wrapped in a thin plastic film or shrink wrap to maintain the proper tissue interleaving pattern and orientation. See Column 3, lines 47–54.
There is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,202,889 and 6,349,525, both to Veith, an upright facial tissue carton with a top wall, four side-walls, and a bottom wall. The top wall has an aperture formed through which tissue can be withdrawn. Tissue is provided to the dispenser in the form of an inverted U-shaped clip of inter-folded tissue positioned within the carton. Other dispensing systems for inter-folded sheet material and the like may be found in the following: U.S. Pat. No. 2,005,490 to Baxter; U.S. Pat. No. 2,195,622 to Fourness et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,209,941 to Krake; U.S. Pat. No. 3,265,241 to McColgan; U.S. Pat. No. 3,369,700 to Nelson; U.S. Pat. No. 3,456,844 to Planner; U.S. Pat. No. 3,456,843 also to Planner; U.S. Pat. No. 3,700,138 to Nelson; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,462,197 to Pound, all of which patents disclose various features in connection with dispensing sheet products.